Ornamental water fountains contain a variety of nozzles capable of producing a multitude of imaginative and aesthetically pleasing liquid display patterns. Such ornamental water fountains are used outdoors such as at theaters, shopping malls, parks, museums, churches, golf courses, and the like, where their aesthetic qualities can be appreciated. Especially pleasing aesthetic lighting effects can be produced at night by illuminating water display patterns with lights of different colors.
The aesthetically pleasing effects of artificially illuminated ornamental water fountains can be enhanced by accompanying the lights with music. Entertainment programs also can be produced. It would be desirable to illuminate an ornamental water fountain with colors that change in response to corresponding variations in an accompanying musical number. However, the color variations of the lights should be effective visually, i.e., they should accurately represent the content of the accompanying musical number. It would also be desirable to illuminate an ornamental water display pattern in a multitude of different reflected colors, and blends of colors, rather than simply illuminating them with a few principal colors, one at a time.
The present invention provides a system for artificially illuminating ornamental water fountains so the water display patterns are illuminated in a multitude of different reflected colors and blends of colors in a visually effective scheme that corresponds to variations in the content of musical tones from an accompanying musical number.